Read to Me
by SteelyGlint
Summary: Sometimes when one reaches the end of the line their perspective changes. Things that were once trivial are the only things that matter and once critical needs become but an after thought. Blake is hired to give Summer Rose the comfort of a reading buddy for these last few months of her life, but Blake may find more than just a friend in a place she never thought. {Complete}
1. Chapter 1

**Read to Me - Chapter 1**

* * *

The day is slowly winding down, the sun dipping low in the sky, its orange rays painting the sky with brilliant hues of pink, red, and purple. Blake was settling down for a long read in the library. She just finished reading a couple stories to the children. All of them had fallen asleep by the end of the second story and were now snoozing peacefully in the play area. Now, all she had to do was watch over the sleeping children and wait for their parents to come pick them up.

Most of the parents wander into the library and hour or so later, late in the afternoon; some make a point to not wake their son or daughter, opting to carry them home. The rest wake them up for a hug before leading them by the hand towards the exit.

By the time the sun was setting, Blake had finished her book. She set it down on the side table, before getting up and stretching. She did a once over of the play area to make sure no children were left behind. She released a relieved sigh when she found none.

Taking a quick glance at her watch, Blake notices that it is a little past closing time for the library. Taking all the necessary steps to close the library, Blake checks for lingering patrons, locks all the doors, shuts off lights, sets the building alarm and put up the 'closed' sign.

After her final checks, Blake made her way for the employee exit, which came out on the side of the building, close to the parking lot. Her dark purple motorcycle was resting in the closest employee-only parking spot, barely 20 feet from the door.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake spots a woman leaning against an SUV. She recognizes the woman. She is one of the mothers who always drops off her daughter for Blake's story time. She is a friendly woman who always wears a smile and always has something uplifting to say. Rather than heading to her bike, Blake moved towards the SUV, intent on checking if the woman needs help.

As she approaches, the woman pushes off the car to greet Blake, a relieved smile working its way across her face once she is close enough to talk.

"Ms. Belladonna, I'm glad I was able to catch you …" Blake smiled in return before correcting the woman.

"Please, call me Blake." The older woman's smile widened further.

"Blake, I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes? If you're not too busy." Blake nodded her consent. The woman beamed in response.

"Excellent! As you may or may not know, I work in a local clinic. A Hospice Clinic to be precise … Do you know what a Hospice Clinic is?" Blake took a moment to think, before shaking her head in the negative.

"Essentially we are a specialized care clinic. We provide palliative care rather than curative care, meaning we focus on making sure the patients are as comfortable as possible rather than try to treat their condition." Blake furrowed her brows at that, she opened her mouth to voice her confusion, but the woman answered her before she could ask.

"Our patients are terminal." Blake's open mouth was shut in an instant. "They usually only have a few months left to live, and we try to make their passing as comfortable and pain free as possible." Blake nodded in understanding, and signaling the woman to continue.

"Our patient's often have a wide range of needs, from needing a specific kind of mattress, to certain religious needs. No matter what they need to be comfortable and content, we do our utmost to meet their needs. This is where you come in-" Blake cocked her head at that.

"A patient of ours has requested someone to read to them. Some of us at the clinic have tried to, but we are unable to spin a tale like you can. I was wondering if you would be willing to come down to the clinic to read to this patient?"

Blake hesitated. The clinic didn't sound like a nice place. Its sounded like a place sick people went to die. Images of a dark and dirty prison-like building flashed through Blake's mind, the sounds of coughing patients and the stench of death and suffering filling the air in her imagination. Just as Blake was about to politely reject the offer, the woman spoke up once more.

"I _know_ it would mean the _world_ to this patient. Please, Blake." The look of pleading on the woman's face broke Blake's resolve. Before she had time to second-guess her decision Blake responded.

"Okay."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Read to Me - Chapter 2**

* * *

The woman who Blake talked with that night, turned out to be the clinic's in-house physician Dr. Woods. She instructed Blake to pick her favorite book and bring it to the clinic the following week.

As it turns out, the clinic isn't some dingy and dirty prison-like building. It was a welcoming, open, well-lit, peaceful place. All of the employees greeted her with warm smiles and nods of encouragement. Every surface looked immaculate and clean. The few patients currently in the clinic were each in their own private room, in a comfortable looking bed and with a large window to let plenty of outside light in.

Dr. Woods met Blake at the main desk. The doctor was overjoyed at the sight of Blake.

"Blake! It's so nice to see you. I'm so glad you came. To be honest I was worried you would decide not to come. Not everyone is comfortable around death, or in this case impending death. But here, we do our best to make everyone feel safe and accepted, for both our patients and our guests." Blake offered a somewhat hesitant smile before responding.

"To be honest, I wasn't really sure if I was going to come today. I can't say I'm completely comfortable with this, but if I can make a difference in someone's life I am willing to make an effort." Dr. Wood's gentle smile grew until she was beaming at Blake.

"Well, I think you'll come to enjoy your time here. The patient you will be reading to is one of our newest guests. She is young, relative to the usual patients we care for at this clinic, so you shouldn't have much problem talking to her. As for her condition … I am not at liberty to tell you, but knowing her she'll have no problem telling you herself. She is a very open and cheery person, despite her condition." Blake nodded along with doctor's description of the patient. Images of a young woman coughing and struggling to breath assaulted Blake's psyche.

Further grim and morbid imagery flashed through Blake's mind, as she was lead to the patient's room. Dr. Woods continued to talk about the patient, but Blake was stuck in her over-imaginative brain as it was trying to predict what this woman would look like.

After walking for a couple moments, Dr. Woods stopped before a door, opened it and gestured for Blake to go in. As she entered to room, the distinct sent of flowers was the first thing she noticed. On the bedside table a clear vase of roses rested, the water was dipping dangerously low. As Blake's gaze drifted from the flowers, she noticed that the room was as clean and pristine as the rest of the clinic. White walls blended with the equally white ceiling and white tiled floor. The only splash of color in the room came from the bright red roses from the vase and from the resident of the bed, which rested on the far side of the room.

The bed resembled a regular hospital bed, equip with handrails and wheels, thus allowing for transport of patients on the bed itself. Next to the bed stood an IV pole, a bag a clear fluid in a bag suspended from one of the hooks. A clear IV line stemming from the bottom of the bag traced down to a device lower on the pole, which had several lights and buttons on the face, and from the device another IV line traced to the arm of the patient, who was sitting in the bed.

The patient herself was indeed young, just as Dr. Woods said. She couldn't have been more than 30 years old. Her hair was very dark, almost as dark as Blake's hair, and it was clean and smooth. Faint red highlights could be seen on the tips of the woman's hair. Her face wasn't sickly pale, like Blake had feared. She looked healthy and so full of life. Her eyes, an intriguing dull silver in color, shone brightly with life and quickly locked with her own gaze. A warm smile spread across the face of the silver-eyed woman, before a gentle voice called out to Blake.

"Hello Katie, its nice to see you!" Dr. Woods, whose first name must be 'Katie,' simply nodded and gave a small wave. The patient's gaze drifted to Blake as excitement lit up her face. "Oh, you're a new face. My name's Summer, What's yours?"

Blake seemed to be frozen in place. All of her worse fears being abolished, and in the face of such a bright person in a place that should be filled with death, her vocal chords froze. Dr. Woods behind her gently guided Blake further in to the room before answering for the younger woman.

"Summer, this is Blake. She is a well-established author who also owns the local library. She hosts an afternoon daycare for children where she reads to them. I asked her to come down and read to you. She is a sweet-heart and I know you two will get along swimmingly." Blake blushed at the compliment, but nodded all the same as if to say back up her introduction.

A wide grin blossomed over Summer's face. The older woman was practically vibrating in joy. She eagerly waved Blake over to the seat next to the bed. Before Blake had the opportunity to feel awkward, Summer launched into conversation with her.

"So Blake, Katie said you were an author, right?" Blake nodded. "Have you written anything I may have read?" Blake cleared her throat before answering.

"Maybe? My full name is Blake Belladonna, but I sign my books-" Summer squealed, effectively cutting off Blake.

"Oh my DUST! You're B.B.! You're my daughter's favorite author! She loves your stories! She has been obsessed with you for years! She even badgered me into reading some of your books, and I must admit that while it wasn't necessarily my cup of tea, I still really enjoyed your writing style. You pour such emotion and passion into your stories. I can't believe you lived around here, my daughter would freak if she ever found out her beloved B.B. lived in the same town!" A subtle blush crept up from Blake's neck line, before the older woman had the opportunity to gush over her further Blake spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad to know I have such a devoted fan. I would love to meet her, but for now … maybe we should get to the story?" Blake lifted the book she was holding to show the title to Summer. The older woman waved her off, and Blake awkwardly lowered the book, a confused looked plastered across her face. Summer spoke up to clarify what she meant.

"For now I would just like to get to know you. I don't want you to treat this like another job. If possible I would like to become friends. I love reading stories with friends and family. I always used to read to my daughter, and I guess I've kinda' been spoiled with always having someone to share a good story with. So I'm hoping we could build a friendship first, then get to the stories?" Blake understood where Summer was coming from. It had been a long time since she had someone to share a story with, so she agreed in a heartbeat.

* * *

For the next couple hours Blake and Summer went back and forth. Learning more about each other and their lives. Blake learned that Summer loves to talk about her daughter, Ruby. Summer talked more about Ruby than herself, but Blake didn't mind.

As the day was winding down, and the time Blake had to leave was approaching, the conversation was steered down an awkward path by Summer, just as Blake was taking a sip of water.

"So Blake, do you have a boyfriend?" Blake nearly showered the older woman in water, but managed to swallow the water just in time. Blake was hoping this topic wouldn't be brought up, but it had.

"No … No boyfriend." She tried to drop the topic so the next one could take over, but Summer didn't let it go.

"Any ex-boyfriends?" Blake shook her head no. "What about potential boyfriends? Anyone you're currently pursuing?" Summer had an odd expression on her face. Blake shook her head once more, all the while deliberating if she should be honest. Summer has been nothing short of accepting, so Blake steeled her resolve and decided to take a leap of faith in telling Summer the whole truth.

"No, there never has been a _boy_ friend, nor will there ever be a _boy_ friend." Blake blushed in embarrassment. Summer's eye twinkled in mischief and mirth before she responded.

"Ah, not a _boy_ friend … but a _girl_ friend? Then let me change my questions? Any current girlfriend? Ex-girlfriend? Or potential girlfriend?" Blake decided to give a verbal answer.

"Nothing serious, yet. I've had some crushes here and there, as well as one or two relationships, but nothing that lasted. I'm not currently interested in anyone specific, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested in finding someone." Blake's embarrassment shrank at the warmth in Summer's gentle smile.

The older woman's face turned serious, an emotion that seemed foreign on Sumer's face, for a moment as she said, "You're young, take your time. There is no need to rush into love. Let it come naturally and you'll find it'll lead to the best moments of your life." Blake was stunned by the oddly serious expression of Summer's face, before nodding in understanding.

Dr. Woods chose that moment to inform them that visiting hours had ended. Blake bid Summer goodbye and promised to come by tomorrow. Summer's cheery disposition returned as she sent Blake off with a smile.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Read to Me - Chapter 3**

* * *

Blake fell into a new routine at the clinic. She decided to visit the clinic every other day of the week and on Sundays. She goes to the clinic to read and talk to Summer. On the rest of the days, she holds the daycare story time at the library. Some of the parents were displeased with their disrupted schedule of dropping off their kids for the afternoon, but when she explained why most of them understood.

For the first couple visits Summer mostly wanted to talk to get to know Blake, Summer offered some information about herself, including her condition. Summer is suffering from a rare and aggressive cancer, it has spread too far and too fast to be treated properly. Rather than suffer through debilitating chemotherapy and radiation therapy only to receive a handful of months of life back, Summer opted for Hospice Care to make the most of her remaining life. Despite only having a few months left to live, Summer's cheery and happy. She seems to have come to terms with her impending death. Something Blake can't even begin to fathom.

After the first week, Summer and Blake fell into a comfortable routine of spending half of the visit chatting and half of the visit reading. It was a comfortable and peaceful routine that Blake found she enjoyed just as much as Summer did.

* * *

It wouldn't be until the third week of Blake's visits, that Summer would reveal her more cunning side.

When Blake arrived for her session with Summer, she stepped into the room to find that Summer was not alone. Sitting in the chair she usually used was a girl only a couple years younger than her. Her hair was the same dark shade as Summer's with red highlights on the tips which were much more prominent. As she closed the door behind her the younger girl turned to face her, a familiar pair of silver eyes locked onto her own gold ones, they were much brighter, almost sparkling in the brightly lit room.

Summer launched into introductions but Blake found herself getting lost in the younger girl's gaze. Summer's voice fizzled into background noise as Blake took in the girl's features. She was shorter than Blake, considering that her feet barely reached the floor from the same seat she could sit in comfortably. Her face was smooth and pale, much like her own, but retained a child like innocence to it that Blake's had lost years ago. Yet she didn't look too young, maybe a two or three younger than Blake herself.

 _That would make her 19 or 20 years old, I guess?_

Blake was brought out of her thoughts when the younger girl broke her silence.

"Hi, I know my mom just introduced me, but my name is Ruby. Ruby Rose! Its nice to meet you!" Blake had to suppress a dopey grin when Ruby spoke. Her voice was so cute! Blake could only grin in response, before she realized she was being weird.

"My name is Blake." Ruby released a giggle, which confused Blake.

"I know, Mom just said that." Blake responded with a blush, which caused Ruby to giggle again. Summer chimed in to save Blake from further embarrassment.

"Oh leave her alone Ruby. Blake come sit down." Blake nodded and followed Summer's instructions. Ruby reached over and dragged the chair from the wall right next to hers, essentially forcing Blake to sit right next to her.

It wasn't until Blake sat down did she realize that she was potentially interrupting private time between mother and daughter. She made a quick apology for intruding and moved to leave, but she stopped when she felt a small hand grip her wrist. Turning back, she saw Ruby keeping her from leaving; the younger girl was stronger than she appeared.

Summer insisted Blake stayed and encouraged her to jump straight into the story. Blake nearly refused, if not for the look of pleading from Ruby. Blake had never been a big fan of dogs, but the puppy-dog look in Ruby's eyes had her resolve melting, When Ruby threw in the lip quiver Blake plopped back down into the seat and sighed in defeat.

Ruby and Summer shared a high-five in their victory in getting Blake to stay. Before Blake could embarrass herself further, she opened the book she and Summer left off on last time and began reading. Summer leaned back to listen to the story, and Ruby mimicked her. It was clear Ruby shared many of the same mannerisms as Summer.

Blake continued to read, longer than she normally does. By the time she is approaching the end of the book, the sun is low in the sky.

The moment Blake turned the page to start the final chapter, a weight dropped onto her shoulder. When she turned to see what landed on her, she found a head of red-tipped dark hair. Ruby had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Blake glanced to Summer for help, but she simply motioned for Blake to continue.

Just as she was about to start, Ruby readjusted her head looking for a more comfortable position, and released an annoyed whimper when she couldn't. Blake instinctively leaned into Ruby, allowing the younger girl to tuck her head into the space between Blake's neck and shoulder. This new position filled Blake with pleasant warmth, sending her nerves abuzz with energy. She tried to not let the contentment seep into her voice as she read.

Unbeknownst to Blake, Summer watched the entire thing from her bed, a warm, grateful smile wormed its way onto her face at the sight of Ruby and Blake together.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Read to Me - Chapter 4**

* * *

Once Dr. Woods came to tell them visiting hours were over, Blake and Ruby said their goodbyes. Summer sent them off with a shinning smile, as well as a seemingly random, yet somehow mischievous wink. Neither Blake nor Ruby knew what Summer was trying to say.

On their way out, both of them remained silent, until Ruby broke the silence.

"So … I just realized, other than your name, I don't know anything about you. So tell me about yourself!" Blake was silently thanking the stars that Ruby starting talking first, she had been struggling to come up with an excuse to talk to the younger girl since they left Summer's room. Blake tried her best to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"Well, technically I don't know anything about you either, so … how about we trade questions? I ask one, then you, then me again." Ruby nodded vehemently before launching into her first question.

"Alrighty then, what do you do for a living? Are you working? Are you a student?" Blake couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly Ruby had broken the rules. She failed to keep the mirth out of her voice when she berated the younger girl.

"Ruby … you just asked three questions." Ruby ducked her head in embarrassed shame. The downtrodden look of the red-tipped brunette made Blake's heart ache, so she took a breath to speak when it appeared Ruby would not.

"I'm an author. Yes I work and no, I'm not a student. I graduated from Beacon University last year." As Blake spoke, Ruby's gaze rose to meet Blake's, by the end of her answers, the younger girl was filled with her usual boundless energy.

"What a coincidence, I'm going to Beacon University right now! I'm in the Biomedical Engineering Graduate Program!" Blake was shocked to say the least. Ruby is clearly a couple years younger than her, how is she already in a graduate program?

Ruby seemed to have been reading Blake's mind, because she spoke up before Blake could even get the question out.

"I graduated from high school 2 years early. Which is how I got into a graduate program so early." Blake was about to ask how she knew she was going to ask, but Ruby answered her again, "I get asked about that a lot." Blake was left speechless at the seemingly prophetic tendencies of a girl a few years younger than her, as well as by the younger girl's accomplishments.

In the wake of what they just discussed, Blake struggled with finding a way to reignite the conversation. Ruby came to her rescue yet again. "Enough about me! I want to know more about you!"

As they continued to chat Blake could feel a pleasant warmth seep into her body. She never was very sociable, but Ruby made everything easier, and for the first time in years Blake wanted this, whatever _this_ was, to continue.

* * *

To Blake, her current situation seemed like it would soon become a new routine. Here she was, reading another book to Summer and Ruby. The younger Rose was leaning against her once again using her as a pillow. All the while Summer watched them apparently more interested in the young pair than the book held in Blake's hand.

Even Blake was having difficulty focusing on reading while trying to not pay too much attention to the warmth radiating off of Ruby, nor how comfortable and pleasant she found Ruby's weight pressing against her. With Ruby being so close, every breath Blake took carried the scent of the younger girl, and Blake couldn't help but find it hard to breath when she realized how happy this situation made her.

While this kind of contact was something Blake enjoyed, she couldn't completely ignore the persistent sadness that permeated her mind when she remembers that Ruby was never purposefully leaning on her. After the first time it happened, when Ruby woke up, she apologized for leaning into Blake like that and promised it was an accident. That confession filled her with disappointment and feelings of rejection.

After Ruby's admission, Blake decided that she would enjoy the contact, but never read more into it. It was just an accident, not a sign of something more.

Summer noticed Blake's conflicted emotions. She could see the happiness that filled Blake when she could feel Ruby's warmth when in contact with her, but she could also see her sadness. Summer tried her hardest to figure out what was wrong, but she couldn't and it was infuriating her to no end. It wasn't until after the visiting session that she decided 'to hell with subtlety,' and asked Ruby to leave first so she could talk to Blake in private.

"Sure thing, I'll see you next time Mom!" Ruby agreed almost too quickly. Summer may have wondered why, if she hadn't already seen the subtle flushing that tinted Ruby's ears and the searing blush that covered her face. The younger girl sped from the room before Blake saw her face.

This left Blake with her arm outstretched in an attempt to stop Ruby to give her a proper goodbye. After all, normally they walk together on their way out, but this time they wouldn't be able to. Blake's goodbye died on her tongue as she lowered her arm, that familiar twinge of crushing sadness seemed to trickle out of her chest.

Blake didn't try to return to being 'happy' when she turned to Summer, the older woman's demeanor seemed to reflect Blake's less than cheery mood. An unusual frown marred Summer's features, her eyes were no longer shining, and for the first time Blake had seen, she looked extremely unhappy and upset. Blake was about to inquire as to why, but Summer spoke before she could.

"What is the problem, Blake?" The question seemed to come out of the blue.

"Sorry? What are you talking about Summer?"

"With Ruby, what is the problem?" Summer thought her question was quite clear, but the true intent behind the question was lost on Blake.

"I don't … I don't understand …" The genuine confusion on Blake's face told Summer she wasn't feigning ignorance. The older woman released an annoyed sigh before rewording her question.

"Earlier, when Ruby was leaning on you … you seemed happy for a moment, but then really down. I'm concerned, so I am asking what the problem is." Blake finally understood what Summer was asking her. She thought about lying her way through this, but when she remembered how understanding Summer had been in the past, she decided to be honest.

"I … I enjoy- … Dust! How do I say this without sounding like a _creep_?" Blake started to panic when she realized what she was about to confess to Ruby's _mother_.

"Just spit it out Blake, I promise I won't judge you." Blake's eyes locked with Summer's. The clarity and sincerity of the older woman's gaze caused Blake's tensed up body to melt and relax.

"I like being so close to Ruby. I know I haven't known her for long, and that we've only met a few times outside of the clinic, but we text and call all the time. I really like being close to Ruby … wait … I … already said that …" Blake seemed to be struggling, so Summer jumped in to help her.

"You like being close to Ruby, metaphorically?" Blake nodded, but she seemed to want to say more, so Summer continued, "as well as … physically?" Blake's only response was to start blushing like mad, which was all the confirmation Summer needed. Summer settled herself back onto the bed a bit more, her worst fears alleviated.

"If you're in love with Ruby-" Blake cut her off.

"Wait! What?" Summer shot back instantly.

"You love her, or you like her a whole lot. I can tell. You don't need to hide it from me." Summer's stern and serious voice only served to confirm Blake's worst fears. But before Blake had time to panic and backpedal, Summer kept talking. "I think you would be good for my little girl. Ruby has always been a hyperactive little spitfire, and I think a levelheaded girl like you could really be a good match for her … and while I trust Ruby's instincts above anything else – she wouldn't be able to fall asleep on _just anybody_ if she didn't trust them completely – the real reason I'm encouraging the two of you getting together is something far more selfish, I'm afraid."

Summer's tone shifted dramatically. No longer were her eyes shinning bright with life, no longer was that perpetual smirk stretched across her face. Sitting before Blake was a woman fighting an unwinnable battle. Summer's voice dropped in pitch and a groggy edge began to bleed into her tone. For the first time, Blake saw the bags under Summer's eyes. She saw how sickly thin and pale she was. Blake could hardly recognize the woman sitting before her.

"I'm dying, Blake. You know it. I know it … and Ruby knows it. I've been trying my best to make sure that Ruby's last memories of me are as bright and cheerful as possible … and while I think I have succeeded in this, I fear what will happen when I pass. Ruby has been the center of my universe since the day she was born, and I suppose as a consequence I have been the center of hers all her life. I fear what my death will do to her." Summer took a shuddering breath, trying to steady her nerves.

"Ruby tends to bottle things up. If she feels down, or angry, or upset she never lets anyone see. I guess she's kind of like me in that regard. Neither of us wants people to see us as anything other than as happy as possible and always smiling. But when I'm gone … if Ruby tries to bottle it up … I'm afraid my baby will lose her smile." Blake could feel tears begin to well up in her eyes; the emotions rolling off of Summer were slowly enveloping her, squeezing the air in her lungs and making her heart ache excruciatingly. She found the air in her lungs growing stale; before she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. As the tears threatened to spill, Summer continued.

"I wouldn't be so worried if Ruby wasn't so alone right now …" Blake wondered what she meant by that. She knew Ruby had a sister from their talks on the phone, plus Ruby mentioned her dad a few times.

"Yang, Ruby's half-sister, got married last year and is on her honeymoon across the globe. Tai … I know he means well, but he's been spending a lot of time at work. He's trying to distract himself so he doesn't break down, but he's never around … I know he isn't, despite what Ruby has been telling me. And Ruby … she is so alone right now and she won't even tell me. She just keeps smiling and telling me how she's fine and happy, but … I know … I _know_ that smile she keeps giving me. It's the same one I give her, We're both trying to keep the other happy by pretending we're okay, when we are anything but …" Blake wants to say something, anything to get Summer back to being happy and jovial as she was before, but nothing comes out of her mouth.

"I want so bad to just hold on to her and never let go. But if I do that then her last memories of me will be a crying, sobbing mess … its close … the end … _my_ end. I can feel it." Blake takes in a sharp gasp at Summer's confession.

"I … the last thing I want is to force you into something … I could never forgive myself if I did that to you and Ruby … but … if I can ask this of you, maybe as Ruby's friend? … please be there for her, in whatever capacity she needs most. Don't let her bottle everything up. Don't let it consume her. I know I'm asking a lot of you, Blake, but I don't have anyone else to turn to for this …"

Summer's desperate plea was the spark that thawed Blake's vocals. She tried to respond, but the emotions clogging her throat stopped her. She only managed to squeeze out two words in response.

"Of course."

* * *

 **End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Read to Me - Chapter 5**

* * *

Blake's mind has been racing ever since her talk with Summer. The information about Ruby was at the forefront of her mind.

 _How could she have been so alone and I never realized it?_

Blake couldn't help but blame herself. They talked on the phone for hours nearly every day yet she never heard any of her family over the phone. And now she knows why.

 _She's been hurting and I never knew …_

Spurred on by the plea of Summer and her own need to correct her mistakes, Blake pulled out her phone and dialed one of the only numbers saved to her favorites list. It wasn't until Ruby's excited voice flittered through the speaker did Blake realize she didn't think this through.

"Heya Blake! What's up?" Ruby's voice was jovial as usual, but now that Blake knew better, she could detect the forced nature of Ruby's cheerful greeting.

"H-hey Ruby … uh ... I was uh … I was just calling to … uh ..." Blake was trying to come up with an excuse for calling Ruby. She didn't really have a reason, just the thought of Ruby all alone made Blake want to hear her voice. Not only did Blake not have a valid excuse for calling, she was quite busy. It was almost time for her daycare to open up and the parents would be arriving soon to drop off their kids.

She was about to apologize for calling for no reason when inspiration struck her.

"Ruby?" Blake was making sure Ruby was still there.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded after a moment of silence, significantly less excited.

"Do you want to hang out? I'm at the library getting ready to read to my daycare class … would you like to join me?

The following silence felt painfully loud in Blake's ears. Until Rub's voice burst through the speaker.

"I would love to! Where is it and how do I get there?"

As she relayed the directions to Ruby, that familiar twinge of warmth burst to life in Blake's chest, and she couldn't manage to get rid of the dopey grin plastered across her face.

* * *

As it turns out, Ruby is a natural with kids. Maybe it's her child like appearance that makes them trust her, or maybe its her innocent personality that they all can relate to. Either way, Ruby very quickly became the kids' new favorite.

Ruby did wonders to grab the children's attention during story time, Blake held the book and allowed Ruby to do the reading. Blake had never seen every single pair of eyes glued to the book like they were when Ruby was reading. Though Blake was hardly paying the kids any attention, she was too busy watching Ruby.

The younger girl told the story with wild gestures and funny voices, all the while a radiant smile never leaving her face. She seemed so alive, and so did the story. Blake couldn't help but feel pride well up in her chest at the sight of such genuine happiness exuding from Ruby.

In record time, every single child was fast asleep after the first story. Blake blamed it on the amount of energy Ruby put into the story.

The excitement of Ruby's story, combined with the emotional eqausion that came from her and Summer's serious talk were finally taking their toll on Blake. Her energy reserves were very quickly dwindling.

In a half-awake-half-asleep daze, Blake felt herself drag Ruby by the hand to one of the nearby bean bag chairs. She felt herself settling down on the giant pillow, before a warm weight laid down right next to her.

Somewhere in the back of Blake's hazy mind she heard Ruby's breathing hitch, and could feel Ruby's heart rate spike, but at the moment the only thing she cared about was the warmth radiating off the younger girl as she snuggled up closer to her.

* * *

It was late at night by the time Blake began to stir. The first thing she felt upon entering the waking world was the unparalleled warmth that permeated every part of her body. Wherever she was she was _really_ warm and comfortable. The next sensation to hit her slowly awakening mind, was the sensation of movement within her grasp. Something next to her was slowly rising and falling, almost like breathing.

Blake's eyes spanned open, only to come face to face with a sleeping Ruby. The younger girl's face was mere centimeters from hers. Blake's gaze slowly drifted over Ruby's sleeping form. The warmth from before began to intensify, this time more densely settling in her lower stomach. Every breath felt stiflingly warm, nearly burning her throat as she exhaled, her heart beat belt like it was beating a drum in her ears. An invisible pull kept dragging her eyes back to Ruby's lips, and before she realized it Blake was leaning closer.

Blake knew that this could ruin their friendship, but the emotional high that came with waking up next to Ruby clouded her judgment. The sensation of Ruby's lips ghosting over her own was the sensation that finally snapped Blake out of her hazed mind.

 _What am I doing?! Its like Summer said, she can sleep so soundly next to me like this because she trusts me, and doing_ this _would only be a betrayal of that trust … I need to stop now … before its too la-_

Blake's train of thought was cut short when the sensation of lips pressed flush against hers. Like a deer in headlights, Blake froze in shock, until she felt a moan reverberate through the impossibly soft lips currently pressed against her own. Ruby's verbal approval of this situation caused Blake to melt into the kiss. She wanted more, but she also wanted to savor this moment.

She opted to restrain herself and let Ruby take the lead, figuring it would be best to let the younger girl take this as far as she was comfortable with.

The kiss continued for a few minutes, until the younger girl pulled back and ducked her head below Blake's. the older girl tried to follow Ruby's retreating lips, but was snapped from her emotional high when she heard and felt Ruby mumble into her neck.

"Mmm … M'ove you, Bla-y." Blake's heart seized up at this sound.

 _She's asleep. She kissed me in her sleep._

Summer's words echoed in the back of Blake's mind, _"I trust Ruby's instincts above anything else – she wouldn't be able to fall asleep on just anybody if she didn't trust them completely'_

 _Ruby likes me. Ruby loves me. So much that she acted on it in her sleep._

Blake's gaze had begun to drift off into the void at Ruby's sleepy confession, but when it snapped back to the younger girl Blake felt a surge of conviction surge up from deep within.

 _I_ ** _will_** _make her happy._

The older girl snuggled closer to the younger one, pulling the smaller frame to hers. All thoughts of despair and sadness gone from her mind, all replaced with the warmth that radiated off of Ruby, and now the same warmth and happiness that radiated off of her.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read to Me - Chapter 6**

* * *

Blake found herself stepping through the clinic's sliding glass door with a certain bounce in her step.

Last night, after Ruby woke up in Blake's arms the younger girl began spewing apologies, but Blake simply smiled and pulled Ruby into a hug and said she really enjoyed spending time with her. Ruby responded with a searing blush, misted eyes, a sniffle, and a fierce hug in return.

Blake resolved to confess to Ruby, but she wanted to wait until things were less hectic. The last thing Blake wanted to do was take time away from Ruby and Summer. She would wait until both of them were in a better place before bringing up her growing feelings.

An eerie silence drew Blake from her thoughts, normally Ruby would be waiting for her by the front desk so they could walk to Summer's room together, but the younger girl was no where to be seen. As she looked around the entry way, an unnerving feeling crept up Blake's spine. The building looked empty and lifeless. Her heart began to sink when she turned to the receptionist, who was silently crying, tears steaming down their face. Beside her stood Dr. Woods, who was holding back tears of her own. The moment Blake made eye contact, her worst fear was realized.

 _No …_

In an instant, Blake's heart was shattered. After spending days getting to know the lively, vibrant ray of sunshine that is - _was_ Summer Rose, Blake had nearly completely forgot that the older woman was on her death bed.

When a sobbing bark slipped out from the receptionist, Blake felt it all sink in.

 _Summer is dead …_

The fringes of her vision began to blur as a tidal wave of tears surged up before spilling over her lashes. A deafening ringing was steadily growing in her ears which combined with an insistent buzzing the seemed to be coming from the base of her skull. The clean white tiled floor was suddenly blindingly bright from the tears that was obscuring her vision. The floor felt uneven, and Blake was having trouble keeping her balance through the haze of her sorrow.

Blake was about to tumble to the floor when a pair of arms latched onto her shoulders. Through her blurred vision, Blake could see Dr. Woods' lab coat. The doctor had rushed to her aid when she noticed Blake's imbalance. Blake opened her mouth to thank the woman, but the sound of shoes scuffing on the ground that came from just outside the main door, halted her words.

Blake whirled around just in time to see Ruby merrily skipping towards the front door. A singular thought flashed through Blake's mind, but the emotions clogging her throat prevented them from being voiced.

 _No … stay away!_

Ruby's eyes lit up in excitement when she saw Blake through the glass door. The younger girl stopped her skipping, instead opting for jogging towards Blake. But as the younger girl approached a silently crying Blake, her cheery mood vanished and she halted her advance a few feet from where Blake and Dr. Woods stood.

The younger girl's features twisted in confusion for a few seconds, unable to grasp why everyone had tears in their eyes. Blake was trying her best to swallow her tears, and managed to obtain a clear line of sight to Ruby just as the grim truth was dawning on the younger girl.

In a broken whisper, that caused the splintered remnants of Blake's shattered heart to be ground to dust, Ruby broke the silence with a single word that carried with it such desperation and fear that Blake knew she could never forget its sound.

" _Blake_?"

Before the sight of Ruby's heart being broken right in front of her can be burned into her brain, Blake feels her body move on instinct. Before she can even register her own actions, she has Ruby wrapped up in her arms. Ruby clings to Blake in fierce abandon, as if the world was ending and they would be ripped from the world if their grip lessened even a fraction.

A heart wrenching wail erupts from Ruby. One that shakes Blake down to her very core. Like nails on a chalkboard, it makes her skin crawl, rubs her nerves raw, and makes her heart ache like never before. Blake can feel Ruby's voice reverberating through her entire body. She can feel the force of emotions trying to escape from Ruby's tiny frame. All the anger, sadness, guilt, desperation, fear, regret; all of it is trying to purge themselves in a singular wail.

Blake can feel Ruby's voice going raw well before she hears it. She feel Ruby's body go limp, yet still the younger girl sobs, as if all of her energy is being committed to purging these relentless emotions.

When the sobbing intensifies, and Ruby's now hours voice cracks; Blake squeezes her tighter. Without really know what she was doing, Blake begins trying to sooth the younger girl. Stroking her head, combing her fingers through Ruby's short locks. Whispering reassurances and sweat nothings into her ear. Blake slowly starts to rock Ruby, like a mother rocking her crying baby.

The younger girl's sobs diminish somewhat. Every reassuring phrase that pass from Blake's lips help to calm Ruby's frantic thoughts. Every soothing comb through her hair settles Ruby's breathing ever so slightly. Every comforting squeeze Blake gives to Ruby slowly the younger girls racing heart. Blake very quickly loses track of how long she has been standing there, soothing Ruby, but it feels like and eternity.

The older girl's comforting movements continue until the waiting room grows silent once more.

Blake is jolted from her shocked state when she realizes Ruby isn't breathing.

 _Oh dust no! Please no!_

It takes her a few panicked seconds to realize that Ruby was in fact still breathing and that she is just unconscious. Dr. Woods appears on the other side of Ruby, checking her pulse and her breathing before releasing a sigh of relief, which in turn settle's Blake's frayed nerves.

Without saying a single word, Dr. Woods leads Blake and Ruby, who is tucked away within the older girls arms, to an empty room with a clean bed in it. Blake wastes no time settling Ruby down on the bed, lifting the covers over her and pulling a chair up next to the mattress, sitting in it and interlacing her hand with one of Ruby's. Dr. Woods watches the young couple with pained eyes, before retreating from the room to perform her most loathed, yet necessary, responsibility:

Contacting loved ones.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Read to Me - Chapter 7**

* * *

Sometime during the night, Blake can't tell when nor does she care, the sounds of Ruby whimpering rips her from her exhausted slumber. She can hear Ruby's breathing becoming labored, as it picks up speed and loses depth, until Ruby's breathing is nothing but short and shallow gasps approaching hyperventilation.

Not knowing what to do to help Ruby from falling into full blown hysteria, Blake lets her instincts take over. They always seem to know what to do to help Ruby. Blake feels herself crawl into the bed behind Ruby and wrapping her arms around the younger girl. In an instant Ruby's hitches before settling into a more normal rhythm.

Blake wasn't sure if Ruby was awake or was just suffering from a nightmare, but when soft whisper, raw from sobbing the day before, cut through the darkness Blake had her answer.

 _"I thought- … I thought you left. I woke up and thought you were gone too. I thought I lost M- … Mom, and then … you."_ Blake responded by squeezing her tighter. Ruby continued talking in hushed tones.

" _I thought that maybe you would be gone … you know, since your_ obligation _to Mom is gone?"_ Blake let the younger girl's question hang in the air for a few moments, she knew Ruby didn't mean it the way it sounded. Blake wanted to wait to confess, but the flow of this conversation seemed like it would force her to.

"I am under no _obligation_ to be here. I am _here_ because I _want_ to be. I am _never_ leaving you. _Ever_. I would sooner cut out my heart than leave you alone through this." Blake couldn't keep the blush off her face when she finished, she silently thanked the dim lighting that hid her embarrassed face.

Ruby spun around in Blake's hold until they were face to face in each other's arms. Blake hoped that Ruby wouldn't see her blushing, but she soon realized that Ruby was blushing too.

The younger girl's voice regained some of its strength, no longer was is a hushed whisper, just hushed tones.

"And after?" Blake first response was to furrow her brow in confusion.

 _After what?_

"After what?" Ruby's face grew an even darker shade of red, and her eyes misted over.

"After all of this? After I say goodbye to Mom, after the funeral, after she's laid to rest … will you stick around?" The vulnerable look in the younger girl's eye sparked something in Blake, prompting her to pull Ruby into a fierce hug.

"Of course I'm going to stay. I … I really like you Ruby." The younger girl pulled back to look Blake in the eye. Her pupils dilated in shock, and a glimmer of hope shinning deep within pools of silver.

Blake couldn't help the flickering thought of inadequacy:

 _I wish I was brave enough to confess when I didn't know she already liked me._

But she quickly shook off the thought, all that mattered now was Ruby.

"I like you Ruby, a lot. I like you more than a friend. I think … _I think I love you._ "

Ruby's only response was to blush even harder and avert her eyes. Blake didn't need an answer, she already had Ruby's response from the library. Mustering all of her courage Blake began leaning towards Ruby, closing the small distance between their lips. Blake made sure to give Ruby ample time to avoid the contact.

Instead of pulling away or diverting from their collision course, Ruby met Blake halfway.

The kiss was short and chaste, but filled with as much love and compassion as possible. Blake wanted to continue, and so did Ruby, but both of them were still coming to grips with Summer's passing.

They both needed time, but they would have each other through this difficult time. Blake settled herself back down onto the bed and pulled Ruby's head to the crook of her neck. They were both exhausted and needed sleep, especially for the coming day.

Ruby was the first to drift off to sleep, the emotional toll from yesterday and tonight sapping the last of her energy reserves. But with Blake watching over her she was able to fall into a peaceful sleep this time.

Just before succumbing to sleep, Blake reiterated her confession.

" _I am not going anywhere. I love you, Ruby_."

A sleeping Ruby responded with a content hum and snuggled closer to the older girl.

* * *

 **End of Read to Me**


End file.
